A Story For Rose, The Newest Product
by cherrila
Summary: WARNING; Cherrila is not responsible from any heart attacks, strokes, or whatever else caused by laughter. . . Viewer discretion is highly advised. Please do not drink anything while reading this. SERIOUSLY. LIKE DON'T. (High-5 for those still doin' it XP) Very OOC and high on the 'W T F' factor. *SOME SWEARING INCLUDED* Enjoy XD Oneshot. A hint of NaLu & Gale.


Their Newest Product XD

**Ohayo Minna! ^^ Yeah, I know, The update for my other story is coming soon, I promise! X3 Meanwhile, I came up with this one-shot idea thanks to the help of one of my nee-chans, who is going to school in a week! Now I won't include any specific details about the case, since it may be rude, But I wanted to dedicate this to you, **

**'Rose's Shadow' (Le pure awesomeness right there ^3^)for absolute luck. I love making you laugh! I also know you'll do great in that school. Here ya go nee-chan! ~Wubs from your little sis. X3 REMEMBER TO LAUGH EVERYONE! XD**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The guild doors swung open loudly as everyone turned their attentions towards the entrance of the guild with anticipation.

THERE STOOD...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SUPERMAN!...

"..."

...Okay, maybe not him...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A GOAT!

*receives no response from audience*

Well crud...that's not it either! IT WAAAAAASSS;

...

...

... (I know, XD Like what the heck is with all these dots, just get on with it cherrila you idiot!

Cherrila; Oh well SOR-rry!

Wait...If I'm cherrila than who are YOU?!

Cherrila; O_O

Me; O_O

Everyone; ._.".." Da fuq...

OKAY,OKAY, MOVING ON TO THE REAL THING NOW PEOPLE, CALM YOUR PANTS!

...

Oh, what's that you say? You didn't have pants on in the first place?

...

Yeeeaahh...

...Things just got awkward...fast...Well fuq...)

...

...

IT WAS EDO-LUCY AND LEVYY!

(Que le gasps of shock because you TOTALLY didn't see it in the summary...totally...o-o...*pouts at the awkward silence that is presented* Not even gonna fake ga-

*fake gasps*

-_- Oh YEAH, FREAKING CUT ME OFF AT MY OWN SENTENCE HUH?! You; WELL YOU WANTED US TOO! NOW GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY ALREADY!

Fine, fine *grumbling under breath* stupid...audience.. *que le many tomatoes being thrown at le cherry*...she shall now continue, as zis is already very 'WT_f' factory and ze story has not even started...)

The guild was CONFUZZLED...BAFFLED...AXCSDFGHJBVFRYUK...etc...

The guild was not in fact phased by their spontaneous entrance into the guild, nope.

BUT RATHER,

BECAUSE THEY WORE MATCHING RED,WHITE,& BLUE SUITS WITH STAR COVERED TOP-HATS!

Edo-Lucy turned and winked slightly at the Edo-Levy before facing the crowd with determined eyes.

Edo-Levy smirked lightly and turned her head as well towards the gaping audience.

"Introducing Ladies and Gentlemen..."

The entire front part of fairytail's building began shaking before falling into a large heap as random different colored lights began flashing EVERYWHERE!

"Aaaaaaa..." Edo-Lucy began in a higher pitched voice than usual.

"Uuuuuuuu..." Edo-Levy continued as they positioned their 'walking sticks' in-front of them and opened their eyes.

"AAAAAUUU!" They sung in unison as they jumped forward and onto the tables in the middle of the guild.

"Well look around Levy-chAN here, what have we got?" Edo-Lucy question-sang as she twirled around on her cane and faced the audience.

"I do believe I see people without the latest product, Oh dear!" Edo-Levy chimed in answer and dramatically leaned backwards on her cane.

"THE LATEST PRODUCT?!"

"Oh yes indeed, our newest product you must see-!" Edo-Lucy exclaimed, twirling her cane in the air with an object hidden behind her back.

"For they are the greatest, the bestest, most spalunkiest things, You. NEED!" Edo-Levy exclaimed afterwards, flailing her arms in the air for effect as she jumped about excitedly.

"WHAT IS IT?!" The guild asked excitedly.

"IT IIISSSSSS..." The two chimed, their palms connecting as large stars grew in both of their eyes.

A large bill-board showed up behind them showing a large pipe with bubbles flowing out of it.

"SMOKE BUBBEEELZZ!" **(*nudges rose* Oi nee-chan, sound FAMILIAR?! XD FOR EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOESN'T GET THE REFERENCE, IT SHALL BE EXPLAINED BETTER AT THE END XD)**

"SMOKE BUBBLES?!" The guild exclaimed, shocked.

"NO!" The duo screamed in unison "SMOKE BUBBEEELZZ!"

"OH!" The guild stated.

...

...

...

"WHAT ARE THEY?!" The guild exclaimed.

"Why they are pipes, that not only smoke smoke that is COMPLETELY HEALTHY-" Edo-Levy began, holding out a pipe as an example.

"BUT ALSO TASTE LIKE SOAP!" Edo-Lucy screamed, jumping into the air with large hearts in the air as she gushed over the wonderful product.

"But isn't smoking very menacing?!" Alzack exclaimed from the awe-stricken crowd.

"Why you're RIGHT!" Edo-Levy exclaimed holding her pointer finger up in realization.

"BUT SMOKE BUBBLES DON'T! WITH THEIR HARMLESS AND CHARMING BUBBLE SHAPE, THEY ARE SIMPLY BUBBLICIOUS!" Edo-Lucy exclaimed as she threw 'the wonderful products' into the air and down into the crowd.

"BUBBLE-ICIOUS,BUBBLE-ICIOUS!" The crowd screeched in cheers as they scampered to grab one.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! AND GET YOUR VERY OWN 'SMOKE BUBBELZ' TODAY!" Edo-Levy screamed joy-fully as she continued throwing out more 'SMOKE BUBBELZ'.

"GIVE 'EM TO YOUR LOVED ONES! GIVE 'EM TO YOUR FRIENDS! GIVE 'EM TO CUTE COUPLES FOR THEIR BABY-KINS!" Edo-Lucy screeched in joy as she tossed Lucy & her partner Natsu one. And Levy & Gajeel one.

"WE LOVE SMOKE BUBBELZ!" The ENTIRE TOWN cheered as 'SMOKE BUBBEL PIPES' were EVERYWHERE. BUBBLES FLOATING and POPPING EVERYWHERE.

"BUBBA-LICIOUS!" The town continued cheering as Edo-Lucy and Edo-Levy rested against the guild's back wall, watching as everyone partied.

Edo-Levy panted slightly as she grinned and turned her head towards her business partner.

"I do believe our business was once again a success!" Her eyes sparkled excitedly as Edo-Lucy tipped her color-full top-hat over her eyes and grinned her Cheshire grin.

"And we shall continue on our business..." She smiled and stood up, leaning forward on her cane.

*Both characters turn toward your screen and look at you with wide grins*

"SMOKE BUBBELZ, COMING SOON TO A TOWN NEAR YOU!" They exclaimed and pointed at you as the screen fades to black.

* * *

**Rate the 'W T F' and 'LAUGHTER' LEVEL On This in Reviews. XD iF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT 'REFERENCE' I MEANT BY EARLIER, WRITE IT IN YOUR REVIEWS TO SEE THAT PART OF OUR CONVO. LUV YOU ALL! BUH-BYA~ *gives y'all cookies* ~Cherrila XD**


End file.
